


ANchovies

by knaveofmogadore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, HOLY SHIT MY RARE PAIR HAS A TAG NOW, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: A mortal AU where Michael is an underappreciated pizza delivery boy and Lou Ellen a hungry and cranky high school student





	ANchovies

**Author's Note:**

> THEY HAVE A TAG THEY HAVE A TAG THEY HAVE A TAG-
> 
> *ahem*. Hello. I took a break from them but I still have a few wips and unposted but finished prompts for these two and I still love them. Also, this Lou Ellen uses they/them pronouns.

“And another thing! Who the fuck ever orders anchovies on pizza? How could this mistake even happen? Listen here dickfuck, it took you thirty nine minutes to get here, so not only am I leaving a bad review, I’m not paying for this! You can forget it!”

Lou Ellen slammed the door in the pizza boy’s face, then stood there huffing and puffing. Anchovies! Instead of pepperoni! Who _does_ that? She grumbled about it as she walked off to the kitchen and threw the box in the trash. She’d have to take it out before it started stinking up the house, but postponed that in favor of making a call to a different pizza place. Maybe _they_ could get their order right. 

After she’d placed a new order for pepperoni with white sauce, Lou called up the other pizza place and asked for the manager. They hated being a suburban mom about this, but messing up this bad was just uncalled for. A bit ridiculous really. It was actually a bit exhilarating, she thought as she started ranting again, this time to someone who could actually do something about it. Lou had never exercised the customer was always right rule before. It gave them a weird feeling of power

Michael stood on the porch, stunned, as the person inside complained loudly to his manager on the phone. The first day on the job and he was probably already fired. It wasn’t /fair/, Percy was the one who cooked the wrong order! How was he supposed to know there was something screwed up? 

When he’d gone into delivery, he’d figured it would be easy money. Just drive some pizzas around, big deal! The person training him had said as much. Michael certainly hadn’t expected the college frat boys from hell, or the elderly lady who gave him a ten cent tip, or even the sleepover with the twelve year old who’d almost puked on his shoes. He /absolutely/ hadn’t expected the dark skinned cutie-turned-white suburban mom.

Michael was so overwhelmed, he couldn’t help it. He sniffled, and he tried to blink them back but tears came to his eyes anyway. He sat down, defeated, on this girl’s porch and hoped they didn’t call the cops on him. Maybe they would. Maybe he could add “arrested for trespassing” to his list of fuck ups for tonight. Michael balled up his uniform hat and threw it towards the street, then sniffled again. 

Lou paused in her tirade when they heard a sound coming from their door. They hung up mid-rant, maybe the pizza was already here. Opening the door, however, only revealed a dejected looking delivery boy sniffling on their doorstep. The brunet was staring at the ground, tears in his big brown eyes. All of the adrenaline faded away, leaving behind a nagging guilt in the pit of Lou’s empty stomach. 

“Hey,” they said, touching his shoulder lightly to get his attention. 

“What do you want?” he snapped, sounding congested. Lou Ellen sat down beside him on the steps. 

“I’m sorry for being such a prick.”

Michael shrugged, “At least you didn’t puke on me.”

Lou snorted, “Well, I’m still sorry for making what seems like a shitty enough night worse. It wasn’t your fault I got the wrong order.”

Michael sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Lou Ellen patted his shoulder comfortingly. 

“Am I fired?”

Lou winced, “Yeah...probably. I’m sorry about that too.”

He sighed, burying his head in his hands, “My dad’s gonna kill me…” 

Lou rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Both of them stayed like that until the new pizza guy rolled up and delivered a perfect order of pepperoni. Lou Ellen awkwardly accepted it and payed him. The guy shot a sympathetic look to Michael as he left. Lou sat there for another minute with the pizza in their lap. 

“So…” Lou started.

“So.” Michael said back. 

“Since you’re already fired…”

“Because of you.” he said, looking up at them.

Lou Ellen winced, “Yes, because of me, you’re already fired, so do you want to go and shut your car off then join me for some pizza?”

Michael thought about it for a couple of seconds, then sighed and nodded. When he came back, Lou Ellen invited him inside and they ate the whole pie at her kitchen table. She decided it wasn’t the worst way she had ever made a friend.


End file.
